Loving Stacie
by playboybunny
Summary: Prue and Andy lose their adopted daughter. Can they learn to move on? **Chapter 3 up**
1. Chapter 1

Loving Stacie by playboybunny  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from Charmed, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Andy, Leo, and Cole, are property of Aaron Spelling Productions. The only character that is mine is Stacie.  
  
"Stacie! No!" Prue screamed, holding the bloody 6-year-old girl in her arms.  
  
She picked her up and carried her to the car and put her in the backseat. As she got in the car herself she looked out of the window and in the distance saw a man put a gun to his head and pull the trigger. And with that, she drove away.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Prue had blood all over her hands and clothes and could barely speak due to the crying. They quickly took care of Stacie, bringing her into the ER and doing everything they could to save her life. Prue stood by her side holding her hand, knowing that leaving her would just make everything worse.  
  
"Mommy." Stacie whispered.  
  
"Yea, sweetie?" Prue replied, looking into her Stacie's half closed eyes.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too." Prue replied, managing to smile through her tears.  
  
After the long beeping sound that made everyone realize her heart had stopped beating everything became one huge blur to Prue. She watched the doctor's work on the little girl, knowing in her heart that nothing they did could save her now. She could barely breathe when the doctor looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, then turned to the nurse. "Call it. Time of death, 12:43 P.M."  
  
Before she knew it the doctor's had cleared out of the room leaving her alone with Stacie. She stared at the girl's lifeless form and all she could do was cry. Her hand felt limp and cold. Dead. Prue let go of Stacie's hand and pulled the sheet up over the gunshot wound in her stomach. She felt sick. Just one hour ago this little girl was running around the house happy where she was and now she lying there dead. That man in the park was lucky he had killed himself, because if he didn't, Prue would haven't taken care of that herself. Finally getting the strength to move she got up out of the chair and saw her husband standing there with tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  
  
"Prue." He said in such a low whisper she could barely hear him. "Oh God."  
  
Prue cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back and cried himself. A little while ago everything made sense and now nothing did. Everything would be changed forever. Stacie was gone.  
  
One Month Later  
  
I remember that day like it was just yesterday. The way I felt and the look in Stacie's eyes. Why the hell did this have to happen? What did she ever do to deserve this? All her life she had been treated badly and when finally she found happiness some asshole had to come and take that all away from her.  
  
"I don't know how I can ever be happy again." I said, laying in my husband's arms.  
  
"Tine will pass and things will get easier, Prue. " He hold me. "We have a baby on the way, just think about that. In three months we'll be parents."  
  
He kissed me on the head and moved his hand down to my stomach. I put my hand on his. I tried to be happy, I really did. But I saw someone I love get killed. I saw the look of absolutely horror in her eyes when that bullet pierced her skin. Nothing can ever be the same again.  
  
"We were already parents." I said, reminding him of the little girl we had recently lost.  
  
"I know." He sighed. "But real parents."  
  
"I don't care if she came from us or not Andy, I thought of her as a daughter and we were her parents." I said. I couldn't hold back anymore. The tears started to come.  
  
"Stacie would want us to be happy." Andy said, holding my hand.  
  
"I know. All Stacie ever wanted was happiness." I agreed.  
  
"Remember when she first came here?" He asked, smiling now.  
  
"Yeah. Like it was yesterday..."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

A little girl shivering in the rain watched as they loaded her mother's body into the back of an ambulance. By now, most of the poilce had left and the curious people watching from the streets were now back in their homes going on with their lives. But what was there to do now? There was nowhere to go and nobody to go to. She noticed one man and one woman still remained, and they were just about to get in their car. Not wanting to spend the night outside in the rain she slowly walked over to them.  
  
"Where do I go?" She asked curiously.  
  
The man looked at the girl. She was small and soaking wet. She had a cut across her forhead and a dirty bandage around her hand. More than anything, she looked sad.  
  
"Where do you belong?" He asked.  
  
She pointed to the run down house he had just been in a few minutes ago. The house where a woman was killed by her boyfriend. He had no idea that they had a kid.  
  
"Well, why don't you come with me. I wouldn't want you to spend the night by yourself." He said, stepping out of the car. "What's your name?"  
  
"Stacie." She said.  
  
"I'm Andy, and this is my wife Prue." He said, and Prue waved from the passenger seat.  
  
Stacie smiled in response. Andy opened the car door in the backseat and set her in then covered her with his coat. "So how old are you Stacie?" Prue asked, trying to make conversation with the girl.  
  
"5." She replied, looking at the floor.  
  
There was a short silence in the car before they arrived at Prue and Andy's apartment. When they got inside they gave Stacie a big shirt to wear and rebandaged her hand.  
  
"How did you do this?" Prue asked, removing the dirty bandage that revealed a deep cut.  
  
"Paul threw me at the wall and my hand went through the window. My mommy fixed it up for me but it still hurts really bad." She said, wincing as Prue cleaned the cut.  
  
"Who's Paul?"  
  
"Mommy's boyfriend. He left after what he did though. I saw the whole thing and I ran outside so he wouldn't hurt me too."  
  
Prue finished bandaging the cut. "You poor thing." She said, giving her a hug. Stacie smiled weakly then yawned. "How about you get some sleep now? It's getting pretty late."  
  
"Okay." She said. Prue picked her up and she practically fell asleep in her arms.  
  
She set Stacie in the bed and pulled the blanket over her small body. She watched her sleep. She saw her mother get killed and she hadn't cried once. She must have been expecting it or something. She just hoped to God they caught the guy who did this.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie." She whispered and kissed her on the head.  
  
When she returned to the living room Andy was sitting ont he couch talking to someone on the phone. He ended the conversation quickly and held Prue in his arms.  
  
"She has no other family." He said.  
  
"Where is she gonna go?" Prue asked.  
  
"Probably foster care."  
  
"I don't want to put her through that Andy. She's been through so much already." Prue said. "Plus, I think I'm already getting attached."  
  
"So am I." Andy admitted. "We'll keep her here for a few days and see what happens from there."  
  
The days passed quickly and Prue and Andy were becoming more and more attached to Stacie. They had no children of their own yet so it was a little different but felt completely right. One morning at breakfast Stacie was pretty quiet, then suddenly she looked up and spoke.  
  
"Can I stay here with you?" she asked.  
  
Prue and Andy looked to each other then back at Stacie.  
  
"Do you really want to, honey?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes." Staice replied.  
  
"We'll see what we can do." Andy said.  
  
"Do you want me here?" Stacie asked.  
  
Prue smiled and picked Stacie up. "Yes sweetie. More than anything."  
  
Stacie wrapped her arms around Prue's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. She hadn't been happy in years, but now happiness was all she felt and she wanted to hang on to that for as long as possible.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Chapter 3

They thought it over, and Prue and Andy decided that they wanted to adopt Stacie. They wanted to give her the life that she deserved and never got. So far, things were going well and they were allowed to have Stacie stay with them 5 days a week.  
  
It was Saturday and one of the two days that Stacie wasn't with them. It was so quiet that Prue and Andy could hear each other breathing. They were laying in bed in each other's arms just enjoying their time alone.  
  
"It's so quiet without her." Prue said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's kind of nice though." Andy replied.  
  
Prue laid her head on Andy's chest and held his hand. Andy's freehand was running up and down her arms. He smiled and kissed her head.  
  
"You look so beautiful right now." He said.  
  
Prue laughed. "Andy, I'm half asleep."  
  
"You still look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Prue suddenly sat up. Andy looked at her, smiling, and held onto her hand. "What are you thinking?" He asked.  
  
"I'm thinking about Stacie." Prue replied. "I can't wait until she comes back. I miss her already."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Andy." Prue said, then paused. "Do you think we'll be good parents to her?"  
  
"Of course we will. She says she's never felt so safe with anyone but us."  
  
"I hope we can keep her safe." Prue said, laying back down.  
  
"Hey." Andy said, lifting Prue's chin so her eyes met his. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."  
  
Prue smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
"Prue!" Andy shouted, running into the apartment.  
  
"Andy? What's wrong?" Prue asked, coming intot he living room.  
  
"Prue, we got her. They're going to let us adopt her! Andy shouted, picking Prue up and kissing her.  
  
"When can we get her?" Prue asked, smiling at her husband's excitement.  
  
"Tomorrow." Andy said, then kissed her. "Prue, I'm so happy. I can't wait."  
  
"Me either sweetie."  
  
The Next Day  
  
When Prue and Andy arrived the next day to pick Stacie up they found her outside waiting with her small suitcase. When she saw them she ran and jumped into Andy's arms. She hugged him tight then reached over and hugged Prue.  
  
"Am I finally living with you now?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah sweetie. We can be a family now." Prue said, kissing Stacie on the cheek.  
  
Stacie smiled in response and they walked over to the car and drove home. They had fixed up the guestroom for Stacie weeks ago but put the finishing touches in last night.  
  
Later that night when Stacie was asleep, Prue walked quietly into her room and sat at the edge of the bed smiling at the little girl. She looked so happy and definitly didn't look like the same girl who had walked up to their car in the pouring rain. She kissed Stacie's head and walked over to the door, stopping to take one last look. Just as she was about to leave a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt Andy's head rest on her shoulder.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Prue told him. "We better go, I don't want to wake her up."  
  
They walked back into their bedroom and were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms in a matter of minutes. Everything finally felt right with their lives. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.  
  
The next morning they woke up a soft knock of their door. Knowing it was Staice, Prue answered with a gentle, "Come in sweetie."  
  
Stacie walked into the room, happy to see that the looks on Prue and Andy's faces weren't mean ones. Prue smiled at here and told her to come up on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, honey?" She asked, holding Stacie in her lap.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." She said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Stacie hesitated. "Can I call you and Andy mom and dad since you adopted me?"  
  
Prue smiled and looked at Andy, then back at Stacie. "If that's what you want sweetie. We aren't going to force you to do anything."  
  
"Thanks." She said, hugging Prue.  
  
"Why don't you go in the living room and watch TV, I'll be out in a couple minutes to make you breakfast, okay?" Prue said.  
  
"Okay." Stacie replied and walked out of the room.  
  
Prue looked at Andy. "She wants to call us mom and dad." She smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
Andy smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "It makes her feel like our daughter even more."  
  
Prue and Andy laid in each other's arms for a few minutes then Prue pulled away. "I almost forgot about her sitting out there." She smiled. "I'll be back in a little while." Prue said, then went into the living room.  
  
When she got there Stacie had fallen asleep on the couch. Prue smiled and carried her back into her bedroom and pulled the blanket over her body. She couldn't believe everything was so perfect. It felt so right.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
